IMJUSTTHERE
IMJUSTTHERE is a youtuber who's a member of the OSC and has planned multiple shows, none of which have been created. He mostly focusses on languages and movies. He also makes shitposts, but now focusses on videos about ranking foreign voices of animated characters, he's a voice actor in BFTS, BFGGL (May) and Object Forces (Water) 'Beggining Era '(February 5th 2016-late 2017) Oddly enough, this is his most, and least eventfull era. He started his channel in the 4th grade, when all his classmates started making YouTube channels. Decided to "join the club" and make a channel called DomaGamer, he made two video, one where he played Sonic rivals, and one where he spoke multiple languages, since he was interested in languages. Both videos were in Croatian, so his classmates could understand them, all the classmates hated each others videos, they were competing for more subscribers, with IMJUSTTHERE losing. He stopped uploading and the classmate's channels were abandoned by 5th grade. IMJUSTTHERE wanted to quit uploading until high school, when his friends would forget him. He decided to delete those videos and change his channel name, it's like it is now, but with # in front of it. He eventually made a Twitter account in the summer of 2016. Later in 2017, he made a channel trailer 'The OSC & SML Era '(October 17th 2017-January 20th 2019) This is the lengthiest era, but very unneventfull. He uploaded his channel trailer on his 12th birthday (10.17.2017). Saying he's re-opening his channel, the channel was off to a quiet start. The rest of the year, and most of 2018 was just shitposts, plus some Object Show predictions and rankings. He also made videos about the youtuber SuperMarioLogan, reviewing videos and making discussion videos about him, including his 2nd most viewed video "Every SML 2017 Episode Reviewed in 10 words or less". The video that made him change was uploaded at the beggining of 2019. 'The Transitional Era '(January 21st-April 7th 2019) On January 21st, IMJUSTTHERE uploaded one of his shitposts, that would soon actually cause a big change, it was called "Let It Go from Frozen but every Let It Go or verse end changes the language", it was the beggining of his language era, that wouldn't begin so soon. His Twitter account also started growing and started his friendship with the Twitter user Wayne Kerr, over his No Nut November tweet, he also uploaded a scene of Beauty and the Beast in Croatian (his first language). He made a lot of memes, but on April 8th, his channel would change for the better. Before that though, he became friends with the user Ruben Flores over meme-ing about his cancelled show Object Mania, which he was obssesed with, the show became a meme and was rebooted into Object Forces, IMJUSTTHERE joined the voice cast. He also joined the BFTS crew as a voice actor. 'The Language Era '(April 8th-Present) On April 8th, he joined the so-called "Multilanguage Community", by making his video ranking the foreign singing voices of the Disney character Megara from Hercules, in his personal opinion. The video was a succes, gaining mostly positive reception. A couple language rankings later, he would go on to make his most viewed video. His personal ranking of the voices of Jasmine from Aladdin live-action, the trailer versions that is. The video was his first video to hit 1K views. That also started his friendship with users Disney Queen (Croatian user), Everywhere (Indonesian User), CroSerb Queen Elsa (Serbian User), who he still maintanes healthy friendships with. He also uplaoded his ranking of the foreign voices of Elsa from Frozen, which started his friendsip with user AnnaElsa J. (Polish User). After that, he joined many wikis, linked in his bio (He's also the founder of the Object Mania and Forces wiki and Slavic Dubs wiki). He also started a friendship with Cartoons Serbia (Serbian User) and Disney Slovakia (Slovak User). He still is part of the Object Show crews, and is also part of the BFGGL group by SuperHapMan 15 as a voice actor. He's part of 2 communities, and has friends in both. He hasn't started much drama, besides the Object Mania drama that died quickly, and some beef in the comment section of a Disney Queen video, all in Croatian language, which happened July 14th. He's still on Twitter and YouTube and his switch friend code is 4535-6164-2616. Category:Voice Actors